


The Dark Passenger

by darkly_poetic



Category: Dexter (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkly_poetic/pseuds/darkly_poetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem where I tried to write something from Dexter's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Passenger

You love to make them bleed.  
It has become such a need.  
Cutting their limbs off one by one.  
This isn’t exactly fun.  
But this is something you have to do.  
Because you have nothing else to resort to.  
You have to keep it at bay.  
And killing bad people is the only way.  
The people you care about.  
Can never find out.  
That you're not who you seem to be.  
That you have something locked deep inside of you, that they just can’t see.  
Killing bad people will keep it at bay.  
But you still wonder about the day.  
The day when someone will finally see.  
What it makes you feel you have to be.  
Will they ever see?  
That you're a secret murderer   
And a serial killer.  
Will they ever see it?  
It...your inner voice...the Dark Passenger.


End file.
